The Meaning of Love
by perrigirl
Summary: Chandler and Monica fic when no one knew about their secret relationship


The Meaning of Love  
  
This is my second fanfic. This takes place in the fifth season where no one knows about Chandler and Monica.  
  
Plz let me know what you think of it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
  
Chandler was awaken by the sun outside, shining through the curtains. He then looked at the alarm clock which read 6:30. He then looked at who was in his arms and smiled. In his arms was the most gorgeous woman in the world, but in the words of Joey she would be the hottest woman in the world. He did think that she was hot, he just thought that the word gorgeous and beautiful summed her looks up. He knew that he wouldn't be able go back to sleep and he didn't want to wake her up. She really had to get back to the apartment before the guys woke up and started demanding breakfast. He started to kiss and nibble on her neck. When she didn't wake up, he started brushing his fingertips up and down her bare arm.  
  
`Monica, it's 6:30. And you have to get back to the apartment before Rachel gets up!' He whispered into her ear. He heard Monica groan. He knew that she didn't want to go back to the apartment, hell he didn't want her to! But Rachel would be up soon.  
  
`Ah, okay.' Monica said getting up from the bed yawning, and walked to the door to get her robe which was hung on the peg. She put in her robe and walked back over to the bed where Chandler was. `I'll see you later?' She said.  
  
`You bet.' He said and kissed her on the lips. She broke the kiss a few seconds later and smiled at him.  
  
`I better go. See you later.' And she walked out of his bedroom door and carefully went back into her apartment to her bedroom.  
  
The next morning in Monica and Rachel's apartment the gang were there having breakfast. Monica entered the kitchen from her bedroom. She was wearing a white strapped top with black pedal-pushers with a white jumper/cardigan around her waist.  
  
`Hey guys!' She said as she walked into the kitchen. Chandler couldn't keep his eyes of her. He thought that she looked absolutely hot! The top, the hair, everything, It made him want her right in the middle of their friends. But none of them knew about it because they wanted to keep their affair a secret.  
  
`Hey Mon. What are you up to today?' Chandler asked as she walked passed him and sat next to her brother Ross.  
  
`Oh, I'm gonna do some shopping and then go into the restaurant for an hour or something.' Monica still worked as a chef but the owner wanted her to be a manager as well.  
  
`Well, I better go, otherwise I'm gonna get fired.' Rachel said and left to go to the coffee house, where she worked as a waitress.  
  
`Yeah, I better go as well. You know, lots of clients, lots of tips. See you guys!' Phoebe said.  
  
`Bye Phoebe!' The rest of them said.  
  
`So, Chandler what are you doing this weekend?' Ross asked.  
  
`I have got to go to this conference in Florida for a week. And I'm leaving on Saturday night.' Chandler said while eating his breakfast.  
  
`Wow, that must be fun!' Ross commented.  
  
`Well, they said that I could bring one person with me seeing as I'm going for a week.'  
  
`Who are you going to take?' Joey asked.  
  
`Well, I was thinking that I would probably take Monica.' Chandler said looking over at Monica, checking her out when the others weren't looking.  
  
`Me? Why me? I mean, why don't you take Joey, I mean there's probably a lot of girls out there for him.'  
  
`Well, one you're better company, and two because I want to take you. Please?' He stood up and went over to her and gave her his puppy dog eyes, which he knew she couldn't resist.  
  
`Oh, okay.' She said giving in.  
  
`Thanks Mon.' He said giving her a hug and then secretly whispered in her ear. `I don't think that I'd want a week of sex with Joey.' He pulled away smiling. But she didn't know what he meant.  
  
`What are you talking about?' She whispered.  
  
Chandler leaned in and whispered to her while Joey and Ross were arguing. `There's not really a conference. I just want some alone time with you, that's all!'  
  
`Oh!' She said smiling.  
  
`Guys, I have to go now, so I'll see you later.' Ross said leaving.  
  
`Me too, bye!' And Joey left as well. Chandler and Monica were left standing there.  
  
`What do you want to do then?' Chandler said taking her in his arms.  
  
`Honey, I have to go into the office now. So, I'll see you later. But you can come with me while I'm getting changed.' Before she finished that sentence, he was already in her room waiting for her. Ten minutes later, she stepped out in her suit ready to go to work while Chandler came out zipping up his pants. He followed Monica he to the kitchen. When he reached her, he turned her around to face him.  
  
`I'll miss you.' He said kissing her.  
  
`Honey, I'll miss you too.' She said breaking the kiss. `I really have to go now. Okay, bye.' She said kissing him one more time and then left. She caught a cab and went to work.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please send me your comments and reviews!  
  
1. [1]perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk  
  
2. Click on the little box below.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
